Afterstory
by OrangeisMe
Summary: Takes place after the Naruto series. Sasuke submitted himself to the Konoha village and decided to play with the poor, innocent Hyuuga Hinata.


**A/N**: These past months had been hell for me being that I just graduated (I actually did!) and I went through a series of familial problems. And as a way of apologizing for the lack of updates, I made this oneshot. :)

Hope you like it! :D

Characters may appear OOC :)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and any of its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

To put it in two words, Konoha village is in shambles. Its proudly built towers and households were put down to the ground when very powerful shinobis, mainly their humongous pet summons, aimed their equally deadly attacks on them if not for their intended targets. The proud Hokage tower at the heart of the village was now a one leveled tower with a very infuriated Tsunade at the bottom.

But despite the predicament, certain establishments was not affected in business as for example, the famed Yamanaka flower shop, which was certainly helpful in this time; and the honorable Ichiraku Ramen shop, much to the joy of a certain Uzumaki.

"Old man! Two bowls of pork miso." Naruto ecstatically ordered.

"Of course, nothing less for our very own hero. This one's in the house! "

Since the invasion of Obito, Naruto haven't got a hand on his favorite meal since the day he was born, and saved a sum up of money planning to spend his whole day in the shop. He was considered as hero so he had a lot of saved time. He would have done what he intended to do if not for his dearest friend/brother strapped in one of the Hospital rooms, nurses grooming him to health.

Naruto inwardly groaned at the idea of visiting him for five times a day but decided it was worth it since his brother submitted himself to Konoha willingly, and more importantly, he was back for good. Naruto was just thankful he hadn't had to go through those many needles injected through almost every vein in his body. He can still feel the chill he felt once his best friend's hand jolted once a needle was injected, even sedated in anesthesia.

He was planning to have a sort of brotherly talk with him later in his visit, but as he was thinking of a conversation starter, a delicious, steaming bowl of pork miso ramen was placed before him, blowing whatever he was thinking a while ago.

After all, nothing comes before ramen.

* * *

"Go."

With that one word, Hinata yet again witnessed a nurse burst out of the room, tears in her eyes.

She sighed defeatedly, and pondered what they have to do to make the Uchiha behave. She looked at the waiting room to see a bunch of ego-bruised nurses shaking at the words thrown by the very man they used to admire. She visibly flinched and just hoped the best for her; since, she was the only nurse left. She was very aware that she and the last Uchiha had little to no interaction in the past, which only added to her willies. But she had to do it so...

"Good morning, Uchiha-san." She squared her shoulders, bracing herself for the inevitable. She had endured this all her life. Surely, this would be nothing.

After a minute of getting no reponse though, she cautiously opened one eye and the other immediately followed.

The stoic, cold and uncaring Uchiha was smirking amusedly at her.

She was rendered speechless; her jaw dropped and her eyes as wide as she knows why women grovel themselves to his feet.

Uchihas were very beautiful creatures. Even with the infamous dark aura, they look close to gods themselves, putting what women think of beauty to shame.

He is really mesmerizing...

...when he looks amused.

Which is why, she was able to bring back her composure when Sasuke yet again sported the expression Hinata thinks comes naturally on his face: boredom.

" You're the Hyuuga, right?" Sasuke asked, his voice as uncaring as he looked.

She cringed at coldness of his tone. "U-uhm. It depends on who's the Hyuuga you meant of. " Hinata thought he most probably meant her cousin, Neji. He is mistaken female most of the time.

For a while, Sasuke fought the twitch on the side of his mouth, " The one who liked the dobe."

Oh. Was it that obvious? And he was here just a week ago.

"I-I am." she muttered. She was seriously wondering when he'll make her go away because she had this feeling that the Uchiha was playing with her. He was looking at her with an amused smirk, making her want to hide in a hole in embarrassment.

"U-Uchi-"

"Sasuke. Don't call me that, I won't know which of my clan you mean of." he cut her, a playful grin on his face.

Hinata froze.

She knew a lot from the rumors circulating in the village about how cruel he was in different levels but never this. He was practically eating her dignity in front of her.

Sasuke, on the other hand, tried not to laugh out loud on how mortified her face turned. He didn't want company , unless it was Naruto, but once the Hyuuga heiress entered looking ready to dash away with a word, he figured he can entertain himself for a while. Afterall, he was making her a favor to stay when he didn't want anybody in, so she can make him a favor to not let her out, and play with her.

"I-I...U-uhmm."

Sasuke grinned wickedly. Hinata visibly flinched.

" Uhm.." She refused to mention his name." I-I would have to check on your vitals for a while and I'll be out here. "

"Hm? What if I won't agree."

Hinata groaned. " Lo-look, I know yo-you don't want me he-here as mu-much as I do so it'll save us both a lot of effort if we-we could both do ou-our part."

Sasuke stared thoughtfully at the Hyuuga. He realized he was not the fidgety, pushover, pathetic back then and managed to produce a backbone for her own. She matured greatly, he thought. Mentally, and _physically_.

And so, as his thoughts drove him to 'that' direction, his eyes made an 'unconscious' 'quick' scan over the woman's figure shamelessly, and can't help but wonder how she can still live with those baggy clothes over a body like that. She had the creamiest skin, voluptrous curves and breasts clinging invitingly on her chest, the hospital gown as suspect for that. Plus, those innocent eyes, if weren't as fearfully looking at him, gave her plus points. Thank God her stuttering lessened. If he hadn't left the village, she might have been his first kill with that stutter.

Despite hanging with two inhuman, bisexual/asexual beings for over a year, Sasuke was (thankfully) still a man. A man with the Uchiha blood, that is. And Uchiha men know that when you see the prey, you got to go for the kill.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" Hinata reluctantly called for his attention. He was NOT checking her out, was he?!

"Hn."

"Uhm. I was just wondering if we could start. "

Sasuke faked a look of boredom. "Hn. Make it fast."

And fast she was.

She quickly dropped what she was holding, pulled her stethoscope on and began checking for his heartbeat. She decided using her chakra was for later since that required more physical 'contact'.

"Please remove your shirt. "

"Quite early for that, don't you think?" Sasuke answered, amusement dripping from his words.

Hinata fought the urge to storm out of the room at the blatant sexual innuendo he was suggesting.

Why hadn't anybody warned her about this?!

With a deep sigh and a silent prayer, she decided to ignore the statement and proceeded to raise his shirt herself and stick the piece on the skin above his heart.

"You know, I can see your breasts from here."

Once again, Hinata ignored the comment. This is a test. Don't let him beat you.

She then proceeded on using her chakra to scan for any internal injuries. First, was on his head.

"Had any guy touched you? "

Then on his shoulders.

"I bet the dobe is still as clueless as he was back then."

Ignore. She shifted to his chests.

"Too bad, he doesn't know what he's missing. "

Blush. Don' .affected. Then to his thighs.

Sasuke chuckled lowly.

" I mean, if he's not then I will. At least I appreciate those curves."

BLUSH. Ignore innuendo. Ignore!

"You look very edible when you're that flustered. "

In defeat, she stopped right above his knee and faced the Uchiha's amused look.

" What is it that you really want, Sasuke-san?"

If she was being honest, she really appreciated the effort he was taking for not making this meeting an awkward, no-talking moment, but with the direction their conversation was heading, she wasn't so sure if she liked this better.

" Heads up, dobe's here."

And as quickly as he said that did an orange blur burst the door open and situate himself on the chair beside Sasuke's bed.

"Teme, you look okay!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. " Tone down dobe. Not everyone here can endure your overwhelming voice."

"Well, hello to you too, teme."

"Hn."

"Why? Nobody's here but you, me and Nata-chan. Hey, Nata-chan!"

Nata-chan?!

For reasons unknown to Sasuke, his fist clenched and he was suddenly in desperate need of a not-so-friendly spar. With the dobe, in particular.

"U-uh, hey Naruto-kun." She noticed Sasuke's heart monitor quickened but decided to ignore it.

"Is Sasu-gay here giving you a hard time? Tell me, and I'll beat him up for you." Naruto asked, unknowing that was what the Uchiha was desperately waiting for.

Sasuke fought to chant out loud 'say yes' and instead used his eyes and stared dangerously at the girl.

Hinata must've misunderstood the glare as something close to 'say yes and I'll never let you out here' and so, she quickly denied the accusation. She didn't understand, however, why the Uchiha was giving her twice the glare.

"Oh well, I have to run back to baa-chan. I just made a quick check. Sure you guys are okay here?"

They both nodded.

"Yeah sure, ja!"

Sasuke, as not a person accustomed to giving friendly waves, made use of his hands by slipping one inside Hinata's uniform and settle on the skin above her hips, pulling her body nearer in the process.

Hinata visibly flinched while fighting the urge to juuken the offending hand but dismissed the thought once she felt his thumb caress the skin. It felt... good.

" I" She felt she needed to break the silence. " I don't love Naruto-kun anymore."

The hand stopped.

"What of it is for me?" He asked in a low voice.

"U-uhm. Nothing. Just wanting to...clarify."

"Hmm. Does this make you available, then?"

Hinata blushed. She was starting to wonder if he was meaning everything he said to her all the while.

" Ye-yes-!."

She was barely blurting her answer when the hand on her hips moved to her back and pulled. Her body lurched forward causing both her hands to latch on to Sasuke's shoulders, her head right beside his to gain balance.

She abruptly attempted to move back but the strong arms on her both side very much kept her in the uncomfortable position.

"Hinata"

She shivered at the hot breath that hit her neck. She blushed at the tight but careful grip his hands have on her hips. She froze at how sexy his voice sounded as he said her name.

Sasuke wanted to kiss her very arousing pout on her face, plus those tomato red cheeks but decided against it. He could always do that anytime soon.

Who knew that his stuttery childhood crush could effectively make him as attracted to her as before without her knowing. In a way, it frustrated him.

Hinata briefly heard him sigh softly before he pressed his lips lightly on her jaw and asked.

" Can I make you _mine_?"

Time stopped for Hinata. She was unable to grasp what was really happening. If not for the sudden desperate kiss Sasuke made on her jawline, she would've preferred to stay that way. She wanted to think thoroughly about the question for a while but found it unable once Sasuke yet again hovered his lips beside her ear.

" Just so you know, I'll lose the remaining bit of my 'control' if you say no." , effectively ending it with a bite on the side of her ear.

If it was possible, she would have combusted in a heap of red tomatoes at what he was intending. But because she was unable to, she fainted. Right, in the arms of the smirking Uchiha.

Nevermind what Sasuke wants, Hinata was too innocent for this.

It was the very same reason for the infamous Hyuuga Neji to rush in the room once he heard the rumors only to find his cousin wrapped around the hands of the ex-rogue ninja, both of them soundly asleep.

"Let's" Neji stared for a while before announcing. " Let's let them rest."

* * *

"Hinata"

As soon as Hinata woke up from their... rendezvous, she immediately worked on scanning the Uchiha again, seriously, this time. She was busily scribbling through the paper that she didn't notice that the Uchiha was watching her. That's why she involuntarily flinched when her attention was called.

" Ha-hai, Sasuke-san?"

She tilted her head to look at him and was a bit saddened on his stoic look, except for those eyes that stare sharply on hers.

"I saw you back in the battle, " Hinata gulped. " you were good."

It took her a long while to really grasp what he meant. And at the moment she did, she can't help the extreme elation she felt, her heart pounding very fast. All thoughts just flew right out the window and her body stood still. She knew she might have looked silly, with an equally silly smile on her face, but she didn't care.

Sasuke didn't know exactly why he said that, but as soon as he saw her reaction, he was thankful he did. He froze the moment he saw her face literally glow, her mouth form a smile, and her eyes shimmer. She was... breathtaking.

She was beautiful.

And with a smirk he thought,

_She is mine._

A moment of silence comfortably passed through them, their eyes still connected. Different thoughts passed through each's mind before Hinata broke that silence.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke let a small smile to slip.

"Ah."

* * *

_"Hinata! Hinata!" A very confused and worried, five year-old Sasuke asked as he shook the shoulder the crying Hyuuga heiress._

_They were just playing at the Uchiha grounds while their fathers talked when they happened to pass the room their fathers were meeting in._

_"Itachi is a very talented heir. I can only wish my Hinata was as talented as he was. Up to her age, her younger sister Hanabi is showing more promise. " Hinata clearly heard from her father which made her at very position they were in._

_"Don't tell me you actually believed that!" , a very irritated Sasuke shouted._

_"Bu-but it's tu-true Sa-Sasuke-kun. A-as fa-father sa-said, Ha-Hanabi's better. " Hinata quickly rebutted her tears still streaming down her face._

_Sasuke's irritation grew at the sight of her face so he pulled one of her long sleeves to wipe away the tears._

_"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"_

_But Sasuke didn't stop. "You're not weak. You're just afraid of your father. "_

_"Bu-but!"_

_"Tsk. You have no self-confidence, stupid. "_

_And it seemed to make the heiress hands stop, as well as her tears. Seeing that, Sasuke stopped his actions and just seated across her to watch her._

_"Ho-how would yo-you know?" she innocently asked._

_Sasuke visibly flinched and a slight dust of red painted his cheek._

_"I saw you train with your father," he paused to compose himself and look directly at her eyes, " you were good."_

_Hinata brightened so much she might just glow and she tackled Sasuke on the ground with a hug._

_Underneath the glowing Hyuuga was an equally blazing Uchiha, fighting the warmth on his cheeks. Only to fail when she felt soft lips settled briefly on his right cheek. He combusted._

_But thankfully, Hinata might have not noticed because she casually said thank you and helped him up to head back to the Uchiha compound kitchen, Hinata's mood elated._

* * *

Naruto made Hokage after the five months pf repairing after the end of war. He celebrated with a party, invited foreign lands friends, and much to the shock of many, hanged out a lot with the other blond member of their batch.

He scanned his eyes across the village lands through the windows of the Hokage office. The new Konoha looked somewhat different from the then Konoha and he was glad about it. As he scanned, he can't help but grin at his face in the rock, snicker at sight of Konohamaru asking the younger Hyuuga heiress, sneer at Chouji holding bundles of barbecues, smirk at Ino waving her clients goodbye, smile at Sakura as she waved at him from the Hospital grounds, seemed to have sensed his presence, and smile even more widely at Hinata and Sasuke walking side by side, their hands intertwined.

On all his effort, Sasuke was not a lost cause from the start after all.

* * *

**A/N**: There! If you might have not noticed, Neji is very much alive in here cause that is how he is supposed to be. :) Kishi, why?!

There was also a hint of NaruIno. :)

Well then, that's it :D

This was much of a stress reliever as I think of the plots of my other stories. :) Updates should be up soon :D

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
